Sommerfilme 2014 - 2
|center Die WM ist vorbei und unsere Herzen schreien wieder nach Kultur! Glücklicherweise habe ich da etwas für euch im Ärmel... aber keine Angst, auch die Unterhaltung kommt in diesem Teil unserer Filmtipps nicht zu kurz. Viel Lärm um nichts 300px|left Kinostart: 24.07.2014 Regie: Joss Whedon Darsteller: Amy Acker, Alexis Denisof Die Werke von William Shakespeare werden wohl nie an Relevanz verlieren und so ist es nicht verwunderlich, dass immer wieder neue Interpretationen seiner Stücke entstehen. Dabei gibt es auch in den Stufen der Modernisierung große Unterschiede – so spielte der grandiose William Shakespeares Romeo + Julia von Baz Luhrman zwar in einem heutigen Verona, die Sprache des Originalstücks wurde aber größtenteils beibehalten. Im Kontrast dazu schmetterte im Hintergrund Popmusik und durch schnelle Montagetechnik und exorbitante Kulissen bekam der Film seine ganz eigene Künstlichkeit. Marvel's The Avengers-Regisseur Joss Whedon hat jetzt einen anderen Ansatz gewählt. Ihm war während einer kurzen Postproduktionspause des Superhelden-Spektakels wohl ein wenig langweilig, jedenfalls hat er die Zeit genutzt, um mit seinen Lieblingsschauspielern des Whedonverse (Buffy, „Angel“, „Firefly“, „Dollhouse“) mal eben zwölf Tage lang in seinem Haus eine Verfilmung von „Viel Lärm um nichts“ abzudrehen. Natürlich sieht man dem Film das an, doch Whedon macht den Kontrast zum Konzept. Von aufwendigen Kulissen gibt es keine Spur und auch die Kontraste der schwarz-weißen Aufnahmen sind relaiv gering gehalten. Ein Gefühl von schnöder Alltäglichkeit macht sich breit, wird aber, wie schon bei Luhrman, durch die Verwendung des elisabethanischen Englischs aus Raum und Zeit gerissen. Die Art, wie die Texte von den Schauspielern vorgetragen werden, ist allerdings sehr unaufgeregt, stellenweise fast beiläufig, was die Zuschauer vor Befremdlichkeit rettet. Es bleibt zu hoffen, dass das bei der deutschen Übersetzung auch berücksichtigt wurde, denn nur so bleibt der geniale Witz und die leichte Atmosphäre des Originals erhalten. Die geliebten Schwestern 300px|left Kinostart: 31.07.2014 Regie: Dominik Graf Darsteller: Hannah Herzsprung, Florian Stetter, Henriette Confurius Wir bleiben im klassischen Literaturbereich, nur dass diesmal der Dichter selbst im Mittlpunkt steht. In Die geliebten Schwestern geht es um die mehr oder weniger wahre Geschichte von Friedrich Schiller und seiner Beziehung zu Charlotte von Lengefeld und ihrer Schwester Caroline von Beulwitz, die schon eine Vernunftehe eingegangen ist. Beide verlieben sich in den Schriftsteller und schwören sich, ihn, so wie alles andere in ihrem Leben, miteinander zu teilen. Dominik Graf zählt mit Sicherheit zu einem der aktuell interessantesten deutschen Regisseure und anders als einige seiner Kollegen ruht er sich nicht auf seinem Arthouse-Ruhm aus, sondern probiert immer wieder Neues. Nach der meisterhaft erzählten Miniserie „Im Angesicht des Verbrechens“, die arte und Das Erste mal wieder irgendwann nachts in Doppelfolgen wegsenden wollten, und anderen Fernsehprojekten, ist er jetzt zum Kino zurückgekehrt, worüber wir uns sehr freuen dürfen. Die Festival-Fassung des Films entfaltet über ihre 180 Minuten einen Sog, der vor allem daher rührt, das Graf seine Charaktere nicht als historische Figuren, sondern als echte Menschen inszeniert und dabei großen Sinn fürs Detail beweist. Die Kinofassung ist nun leider nur noch 138 Minuten lang und ich bin gespannt, wie sich das auf den Handlungsfluss auswirkt. Ansonsten kann man immer noch auf die zweiteilige Fernsehfassung warten, die dann wieder die ursprüngliche Länge haben wird. Planet der Affen: Revolution 300px|left Kinostart: 07.08.2014 Regie: Matt Reeves Darsteller: Andy Serkis, Jason Clarke, Gary Oldman Fast drei Jahre sind vergangen, seit Planet der Affen: Prevolution in den Kinos zu sehen war und Kritiker sowie Zuschauer gleichermaßen mit seiner Animation der Tiere und nach dem Klassiker von 1968 mit einer sensiblen und klugen neuen Herangehensweise begeisterte. Die Handlung von Planet der Affen: Revolution spielt nun zehn Jahre nach den Geschehnissen des ersten Teils und die grobe Handlung sollte den meisten wohl bekannt sein. Ich spare sie mir hier deshalb, falls jemand den ersten Teil noch schnell nachholen will, bevor der neue ins Kino kommt. Wo eine charismatische Kreatur mit polarisierender Moral gebraucht wird, darf natürlich Gollum-Darsteller Andy Serkis nicht fehlen, um sie zu verkörpern. Diesmal ist es Caesar, der wichtigste Protagonist der Affen. Es ist immer schwer zu sagen, wieviel bei einem solchen Special-Effects-Aufwand noch dem Schauspieler zu verdanken ist, aber in jedem Fall verursacht die Mimik und Gestik der Tiere, die sich immer irgendwo zwischen gewohntem Affenhabitus und Menschlichkeit bewegt, regelmäßig Gänsehaut. Wie im Trailer schon deutlich zu erkennen ist, geht es in diesem Teil richtig zur Sache, sowohl emotional als auch was die Action betrifft. Der Film ist trotz seines Blockbuster-Charakters sicher keine leichte Kost, aber definitiv einen Kinobesuch wert. Lucy 300px|left Kinostart: 14.08.2014 Regie: Luc Besson Darsteller: Scarlett Johansson, Morgan Freeman Bei dem französischen Regisseur Luc Besson muss man immer auf alles gefasst sein. Im Zentrum seiner Filme stehen regelmäßig starke Frauen und er scheut sich nicht vor großen Themen und einer guten Portion Pathos, wobei es schon mal passieren kann, dass stellenweise in die Trash-Ecke abgerutscht wird. Mit Léon - Der Profi machte er die zwölfjährige Natalie Portman zum Star und schuf gleichzeitig eine meisterhafte Mischung aus Coming-of-Age- und Rachefilm. Sein letzter Film Malavita - The Family war dagegen mit seinen wenig überzeugenden Charakteren und einer willkürlich wirkenden Dramaturgie kaum zu ertragen. Vielleicht ist es gut, dass er sich in seinem neuen Film Lucy wieder auf nur eine Protagonistin konzentriert, gespielt von Scarlett Johansson. Lucy wird zu einem Drogenschmuggel gezwungen und die gefährliche Ware wird ausgerechnet in ihrem Körper versteckt. Als durch einen Unfall kleine Mengen des Stoffes in ihren Blutkreislauf gelangen, steigern sich ihre körperlichen und geistigen Fähigkeiten plötzlich exponentiell. Anders als andere Menschen kann sie immer mehr verborgene Kräfte des menschlichen Gehirns nutzen. Doch niemand weiß, was passieren wird, wenn sie die hundertprozentige Kontrolle erreicht. Wissenschaftlich hat dieses Szenario eher wenig Hand und Fuß. Das Gedankenexperiment ist allerdings durchaus interessant und bietet Potenzial für einen spannenden Actionfilm, der Fragen zur menschlichen Existenz stellt. Ob man die jetzt naiv nennen oder ernst nehmen will, bleibt jedem selbst überlassen. Can a Song save your Life? 300px|left Kinostart: 28.08.2014 Regie: John Carney Darsteller: Keira Knightley, Mark Ruffalo, Adam Levine John Carney gelang der Durchbruch 2006 mit seinem Überraschungs-Independent-Erfolg „Once“, einem Film über zwei Straßenmusiker, der für nur 180.000 Euro entstand und den Oscar für den besten Song einheimsen konnte. Nun ist wieder ein Musikfilm entstanden und auch wenn diesmal eine absolute Starbesetzung an Bord ist, hat sich Carney seine Vorliebe für gefühlvolle Singer-Songwriter-Musik und einen Sinn für unaufdringlichen und charmanten Humor bewahrt. Keira Knightley und „Maroon 5“-Frontmann Adam Levine spielen das Musikerpärchen Gretta und Dave, die nach New York gehen, als Dave erste Erfolge verzeichnen kann. Seine selbsternannte Muse hat er allerdings schnell für ein anderes Exemplar ausgetauscht und Gretta steht auf der Straße. Als sie in einer Kneipe ihrem Frust mit einem gefühlvollen Song Luft macht, steht zufällig Dan im Publikum – ein abgehalfterter Musikproduzent, der sowohl bei seinem Geschäftspartner als auch bei seiner Familie durchgefallen ist. Im Suff beschließt er, dass er mit Gretta ein Album aufnehmen will, das all seine Probleme lösen soll. Can a Song save your Life? pendelt immer zwischen Komödie und Drama. So wird vermieden, dass der Film bei all seinen emotionalen Momenten und der gefühlvollen Musik zu kitschig wird, die Witze bleiben aber immer dezent – keine Spur von anstrengenden Verwechslungen oder überzogenen Nebencharakteren, die wir aus anderen romantischen Komödien gewohnt sind. „Can a Song save your Life“ ist ein Feelgood-Movie, wie er im Buche steht, mit viel Herz, Optimismus und vor allem guter Musik für Gitarrenschrammel-Fans. Welchen Film lässt du dir auf keinen Fall entgehen? Viel Lärm um nichts Die geliebten Schwestern Planet der Affen: Revolution Lucy Can a Song save your Life?